ΞGenderbent Hiccstrid oneshotsΞ
by AndreaTheVeryBadCat
Summary: These are genderbent oneshots for my OTP. Chapter 3: Stoick and Mr. and Mrs. Hofferson make a contract,what kind of contract? A marriage contract between Hiccup and Ash.How do you think they'll react when they find out that they have three months before they are wed? {Takes place before the first movie}
1. Chapter 1

_**Ash{P.O.V}**_

* * *

Here I am Berk High,OK so let me see ... I got my notebooks,pens,keys,and everything else that I'm going to need for the day...I'm all set up I just need to go to the office,visit the headmaster and as soon as I can move all my stuff to my dorm room and hopefully get a got room-mate ...

I sigh looking at the front gate,let's hope this school isn't as bad as I think it is...

I walk threw the gates to the building. I keep my back straight,and head held high,just like my uncle told me 'If you act like you're in charge,then you are,show them that you will not take any of their nonsense'I don't even flinch when I see most of the girls drool,I don't react when the yell greetings at me or when their boyfriends glare at me,they're not worth my I walked people moved out of the way,either pressing themselves to the wall or just moving to the sides while I walked through the middle.

In the corner of my eye I see a short girl with black hair walking up to me,and I speed up,not wanting to talk to her just by looking at her I can see she acts like she's in charge,

That's not going to last,now that I'm here...

I saw tissues stuffed in her over sized bra,her uniform was terrible,she couldn't even tie the bow around her neck right,her skirt was pulled up just under her chest and you can see her hairy legs,oh and her socks were dirty ,It's the day before the 1st day of school,how did you manage to do that to your uniform already!?I also saw a bit of snot hanging from her nose,ew.

I keep on walking through the hallway I don't know where I'm going but I hope it's as far away from that girl as of course I wasn't fast enough.

Sh!t.

She was now standing in front of me with her hands on her hips,and I can see her short black hair was greasy,she was smirking like she just won the lottery,I didn't think this girl can get any more disgusting till I heard her voice ''Why hello there~you must be new here~I'm-''

I cut her off right there it was painful to hear her voice,it was like a man's voice , but the way she used it to flirt-it sounded like a dog high on acid.

''-I don't care.I'm going to call you Snotface,since you can't seem to keep your snot up your nose.''

I hear gasps but I pay them no mind and walk right passed her.I saw her gaping at me like a fish.I see people looking at me with respect,as I walked pass,

Good.

I sigh quietly and turn around to see a boy about my age putting books in his bag,Well I can't just walk around I have to get to the headmasters office,I walk up to him and tap his shoulder and he turns around to face me and his eyes widen ''O-oh,I'm s-sorry,um,a-am I in your w-way cuz I c-can move-

'' 's not it.I'm new,can you tell me where the headmasters office is?Also you can stop stuttering I'm not gonna hurt you''I smile at him a little,when I see that he calmed down a bit and smiled at me,he nodded his head and pointed down the hall ''all you have to do Is turn left,once you get to the end of the hallway There's a big door that says 'HEADMASTER HADDOCK' you can'r really miss it'' I nod and gave him a smile ''thanks,I'm Ash,and you're...?''It wound't hurt to make some friends...

He laughs and says ''I'm Frank,Welcome to Berk high''I nod and walk down the hall and turn left like Frank told me and see the headmasters office,I walk up to it and knock on the door two times,people are still looking at me,don't these people have anything better to do? this is just like my old school...I hear ''come in ''and open the door and walk in,closing the door and walk up to the big desk and saying ''hello sir,I'm the new student,Ash Hofferson,I was told to come visit you,before hand.''He looked up at me and smiled,his wild red hair was almost everywhere parts of his beard was braided and covering his mouth,his voice was very loud ''Hello there!I'm Stoick Haddock the headmaster,I wanted to welcome you to the school,believe it or not you're the only new student this year,so I will be telling you all the roles and giving you your timetable and dorm-key so you don't have to go to the main office''I smile ''Thank you sir''He laughed ''Oh if only everyone was like you in school! most people would have peed them selves by now!''I raise my eyebrow at that ,He laugh once again and said ''the kids don't call me the vast for nothing''he started to stand up and my eyes widened when I saw he was 6'7'' but it didn't shock me that much my dad's 6'5'' my uncle was 6'6'' and I'm 6'4'' and still haven't finished growing.

He handed me my timetable,dorm-key,gave me directions and told me when my classes start for tomorrow,I thanked him and walked out,when I was walking down the hallway I saw Snotface kicking away papers from a girl that was on the floor trying to pick the up,everyone was laughing at her ,nobody was helping her.

She had long brown hair with hints of red ,her hair went to the middle of her back,her uniform was neat and tidy,it showed off her long legs and big chest,what?I'm still a guy!Her eyes were big and forest green in color but I can see she was trying not to cry...

I was in full on rage mode,what did that girl do to deserve this!?I stomp my way to them and I see as soon as people noticed me they stopped laughing scared.

Damn right they should be scared.

I was right behind Snotface she was still laughing ,her back was to me so she didn't notice,she just yelled ''Wow,you're even more useless them before!''I put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around to face me,she was shocked to say the least when she saw me I glare at her and said ''You do know,that it's weird to talk about yourself in 3rd person right?''I gave her my most innocent smile,but you can clearly see that I was glaring daggers at her head by now everyone was laughing at her while her face was red ''Listen Snotface I don't like bullying so I'm telling you before I make your like a living it?''I see her nod in fear '' run.''She runs out of the school fast.

I look around to see everyone left,I look down and see the girl was still picking up all her papers some where ripped and some had foot prints on them.I sigh and start helping her pick them all up. Once I saw that I had picked up everything I handed them to her''here.''Her head snapped up like she didn't know I was here,she took the papers with a small 'thanks' before stuffing them in her bag,I offered her a hand since she was still on the ground,she looked confused but still took my hand and I helped her up. She asked me something that made me shocked''You're new here aren't you?''I nod my head not seeing the problem ''yeah,I am,why?''

She looked at me and sighed ''Everyone knows not to help 'Hiccup the useless' So...'' She did a hand gesture to her self while saying 'Hiccup the useless'I frown ''How long have people been calling you that?'' She looked at me ''Ever since I started school.''I was shocked ''and you haven't told anyone?''She looked at me and raised an eyebrow ''I have ,nobody cared enough to do anything.'' My eyes widen ''what about your family?'' she smiled a little ''my dad doesn't do a thing about it,he says it's 'kids being kids' and I don't really have a mom...''her head was down almost in shame and I saw her shoulders were tense,I put hand on her shoulder, and brought her to my chest gently to my shock she didn't move away,It wasn't awkward like I thought it would be,I heard her sigh and say ''Thank you for helping me,nobody does that,so...thank you'' I smile awkwardly ''no problem so does this mean we're friends?''She looked up at me and her bright forest green eyes looked at my blue smiled brightly at me ''I'd like that,I never had a real friend before,well unless you count Toothless...''I raise my eyebrow at that ''Toothless?Who's Toothless?''She blushed and looked down ''My cat,He doesn't have one of his fangs so I named him Toothless...''I laugh a bit and say ''That's so cute''she blushed and punched me in the shoulder ''shut up''I laugh.

''You do realize that you're social status just went down the drain now that you helped me,right?'' I smile and pat her head ''I don't ,Do you mind showing me where my dorm room is?'' She smiled and asked ''which room?'' I look down at my key and say ''room 135''She laughed a bit and said ''that's not that far from my room,mine's 125''I smile as we walk to the dorm building side by side,people were looking at us ,but I honestly couldn't care less.

* * *

 **Please review,it would really help me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ash P.O.V.)**

* * *

Another day,another sunrise. It was one of those rear days,no rain,no snow,just the blue sky and a few puffy white clouds,along with the sun. I don't really care all that much,just like I said before _' Another day,Another sunrise '_ and another full day of training to bring back my family's honor. Training,to be the best,to win dragon training,to be a warrior,to do something that no one before me could have done...but hey that's just a dream of mine...That I hope to be a reality soon.

I push myself up so I'm sitting,I cover my mouth with my hand and let out a yawn,looking out the window next to my bed seeing that a few people were out and about. I get out of my bed and quickly get dressed,brush my teeth,strap my axe to my belt and run my hand through my hair

 _'maybe today I could do something different...'_

I sigh as I walk down the stairs to the living room.I open the door to the kitchen,looking inside I see my mom making breakfast ''Need some help,mom?'' I almost jumps out of her skin turning around to face me with her so called _'death glare_ ' ...honestly It couldn't scare a mouse back in it's took a deep breath ''don't scare me like that!Thanks for the offer ,but I'm almost done,go wake up your brothers,your fathers already at work''. I nod my head in understanding,and walk back up the stairs up to my brothers this was a three bedroom house my parents got the biggest,the I had the smallest since I was alone,and my twin brothers had to share one,and I really didn't were the ones that were going to suffer since they were sharing,till I move out.

I knock on the door three times ''wake up! Breakfast!'' I hear nothing. I knock again yelling ''Strike one!''I smile knocking again,no outcome,''Strike TWO''I knock on the door again,nothing. I grin ''STRIKE THREE!''I open the door walk in to see them still sleeping,grabbing their blankets then pulling them off,I yell ''GET UP BEFORE I GET THE WATER BUCKET!''Both of them jump,and out of the corner of my eye I saw Axel fall of his bed.I snicker and chuckle when Alex yells ''WHY CRUEL WORLD!? WHY!? FIRST AXEL THEN ASH!WHY!?''I smile and say in a sickly sweet voice ''breakfast is ready''Then laugh walking out of the room while Axel yells behind me''I NEED MY SLEEP!''I snort as I walk into the kitchen,once I noticed my mother sending me a glare, I fake innocence ''what?'' She shakes her head snickering to herself ''you are so much like your father'' making me smile.

Once my brothers and I finish our food,our mother walks out of the house saying ''I'm going to work,If you need anything go to the healers I'll be working with Gothi,your father and I will be back by dinner,make sure to get home before then and eat lunch at the Great Hall! Don't get into too much trouble and make sure to train! bye boys!'' We shout back ''bye mom!''.I sigh and turn around hearing Axel giggling.''what?'' I asked,he just giggled more,I turn around to look at Alex who looked ever more confused then me,but I asked him anyway ''what's up with Axel?'' he answered with ''I have no idea'' We turn around to see Axel laughing and then saying ''With how much you sigh,I'd say you've fallen in love,brother!''.My eyes widen ''What?''

Alex laughs at this.

 _Traitor!_

I roll my eyes but can't fight the smile that's on my face.I stand up and look back at them''I'm gonna go to the woods and train,remember don't get into too much trouble,go to the Great hall to have lunch er...and whatever mom said,OK?''They both laugh,Axel said ''And you're the responsible one,maybe you are in love!'' Alex helped me out and said ''Be back before dinner,Go to the healers if we need something,mom's with Gothi and make sure to train!''I nod my head and yell over my shoulder as I'm walking out the door ''While you're out make sure to do something useful with your time!Don't sit around all day and act like Idiots wouldn't want you ending up like the thorston twins now do we?'' They nod their heads ''No,sir!''I laugh I've taught them well ''Bye guys!'' as I'm closing the door I hear them yell back ''BYE ASH!''.

I walk into the woods careful to avoid the rest of the teens or my so called 'friends' they're not my friends far from it I'll tell you why:

Fishlegs- _Smart and chubby,but follows the crowd,he's fit in a library nowhere else,he can hold a hammer yeah,but he can't use it,he doesn't know 's smart,but only when it comes to dragons,he doesn't know anything about fighting tactics or strategies,if you were to leave him in the woods he wouldn't survive a week._

 _Ruffnut-_ _female twin,can hold a mace but is useless with everything else,She almost can't do anything without her other 's cruel,but does have some can explode anything with the right tools while this may seem useful,It's not,She's exploded the village many worships Loki,and she's a prankster._

 _Tuffnut-_ _male twin,uses a spear,but like his sister,he is useless with everything 's stupid,doesn't listen to Loki,is a prankster,He's caused so much destruction to the village you'd think it wasn't 's the biggest idiot you will ever meet._

 _Snotloud_ _-Egotistical,Stupid,Slut,Mean,Rude,need I say more?_

Oh also,She claims she 'loves' me,but really she just sleeps with any guys that comes her way,she also throws herself to anyone and everyone.

I'm virgin,thank you very much,and I don't want to get any type of sickness from doing anything with you,snotface.

I stops soon as I hear crying in the distance,what?

I stop in my tracks not knowing what to do,where is that coming from?I start looking around,trying to find out where in the 7 realms of Asgard is that sound coming from.I follow the sound to see Hiccup crying with her head in between her knees,sobbing...

...her sleeves where rolled up...

...and you could clearly see...

...scars lined her arms...

...some of which looked like she had gotten them seconds before I came...

...some were still bleeding...

...and there was a bloody knife on the rock behind her...

...

...

...she cuts herself.

It was as if nothing in his mind worked anymore,Hiccup the girl that he knew,since his earliest memory,the girl who was with him when his uncle died,the girl who helped him when he was young back when he was doubting himself and his self worth...she...she...

...she cuts herself...

...

...It's like the words still haven't sunken in...

...

...he felt sick to his stomach...

I took a deep breath,but it was more like a gasp,and stepped back and crushed a twig making her stop and turn around,alarmed.I don't know what to do,how do you ask people about this? You don't,because nobody should be doing this,no matter what life you live.

She looked terrible,her hair was everywhere,her eyes red and puffy from crying for what must have been hours,she was still sniffing and sobbing,but otherwise she was quiet...

I took a step towards her,she seems to back away slightly.I take a deep breath,and walk up to her,I crouch down to her level so I was on my knees in front of her.I sighed again,I seem to be doing it a lot today.

I start taking off the bandages on my arms,they were just there so I wouldn't get hurt when training.I grab her wrists,she flinched and I closed my eyes,I couldn't look at her like this so..so..broken,hurt,sad and just . _..it's wrong..._

I start to bandage up her wounds,we were both quiet,we haven't said a word to each other,the only thing that could be heard besides the sounds of the forest was our breathing and a few sniffs and sobs that would sometimes escape I finished patching her up I saw her looking at the knife on the rock,and her eye held even more tears the sobbed again,but took deep breaths,I realized she was trying to calm herself down,it wasn't working,every breath she took was making her shake,like a leaf in the wind,before long tears were running down her cheeks again .She closed her eyes trying to hold back tears.

I sigh,making her head snap up to look at me,I offer her a small smile and hug froze,but slowly she grabbed a fist full of my shirt and held on to it like a lifeline.I buried my nose in her hair whispering the exact same words she said to me the day my uncle died ''...It's going to be alright,It's fine to cry every once in a while,we're humans,we're not perfect...''

And for the first time ever...she broke down in my arms...

She buried her face in my neck and cried,sobbed till she couldn't anymore. Every. time. she would let go sightly I would hold on tighter. She did this to me in my time of need, now I'm doing it for her.

Once she was done,we sat there in the middle of the forest,with her in my lap,holding onto each other for dear life. Even though she's stopped crying ,I still didn't want to let go...it been a while since we've done this...seven years I think...

...ten years since my uncle died,

...ten years since I broke down crying in her arms,

...ten years since I shut the world out for training,and getting back my family honor,

...ten years since I hung out with anyone for the fun of it,

...ten years since I was truly happy.

I didn't even notice when I started shedding silent tears or when she started nuzzling my neck to calm me down...

..."Hiccup?"I heard her hum in response "...never cut yourself again,OK?" My voice cracked in the middle of the sentence, but I didn't care. She seemed to be shocked by the question,but then realized what I had asked and nodded against my neck,nuzzling it while humming "...alright,I promise.''

* * *

 **Please post some reviews!**


End file.
